


Gabilliam Vows

by safetypin



Series: Vows, Where Everyone Gets Married Back to Back [5]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fluff to the extreme, Gabilliam Gets Married, M/M, Wedding, William in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello all.” Pete called as he stepped up in front of the crowd.<br/>“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that these two are the tallest of those of us getting married this week. But really, even though they are both large, gangly freaks, they truly are made for one another."</p><p>In the end all anyone really cares about is just how Gabe convinced William to wear a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabilliam Vows

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say a huge thank you to all the people that have so kindly been pushing me to write more of these. I'm proud to say we're halfway through folks!

“Welcome, to our fifth day of weddings peoples, I’m glad you could make it. Today we have the extremely tall Gabe Saporta as groom number one. And as groom number two, we have William Beckett, who’s wearing a dress.” Patrick began in his best announcer's voice.  
“I’m going to guess that Brendon had something to do with that.” Patrick then stated, foregoing the comical voice. William blushed and smoothed the satin of his skirt. He had never really minded cross-dressing, but he mostly saved it for home. He had known it would be a bold move to wear this white dress to his wedding. 

"No, Brendon had nothing to do with this..." William trailed off.

“I think he looks hot.” Gabe shrugged as he clasped William and his hands together. 

“I’m going to move on.” Patrick said, purposely avoiding Pete’s thoughtful stare. 

“Hello all.” Pete called as he stepped up in front of the crowd.  
“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that these two are the tallest of those of us getting married this week. But really, even though they are both large, gangly freaks, they truly are made for one another. I’ve had the privilege of watching them both grow as people, musicians, and more. What I have seen was a fair share of ups, downs, and plenty of inbetweens. So, to two of my greatest friends, I can only wish you both the greatest of luck and happiness. I hope you both fight, but that you talk it out, and move forward. Good luck. Bill’s going to need it, especially in that dress.” Pete handed Patrick back the mic with a kiss as the audience giggled and laughed at his words. Hayley was really quite loud and was even applauding. Taylor put an end to that with a kiss. 

“Right, now, Bill, you look wonderful your dress and honestly I have no idea how you have the courage to wear that. But, now I believe we have some business to get down to. Gabe, if you would do the honor of speaking first.” Gabe nodded and Patrick handed him the mic, minding the height difference of course. 

“Bilvy, I met you first when I was a part of Midtown, and you were part of an opening band for us. Look at how far you have come. Soon that little opening band of yours took off, and you were so very good at being famous. All things do have their breaking point however, and sadly that little band of yours came to an end. But this was not the end of you, Bilvy. One of the things I love most about you is your amazing dedication to hard work, and that most definitely shined through after the band ended. So you went on creating music and being amazing, and you are still the most talented person I will ever be so fortunate to meet.” Several sounds of offence were made, the offenders being Pete, Gerard, and Tyler.  
“So Bilvy, mi amor, thank you for giving up the single high and mighty life, and marrying me.” Gabe brought their joined hands up to his lips, giving the long soft fingers of the man in front of him a kiss.

Mikey, the picture of no emotion, closed his eyes at this statement. He leaned on Ray’s shoulder, twisting his shiny red engagement ring on his finger. He was getting married tomorrow. And similarly to Gabe and William, it would be to the love of his life. 

“Gabriel Saporta, I think I might be the biggest fool in history, marrying you.” He paused for a second as he let out a chuckle.  
“But if that’s the way it ends up, so be it. Why, some may ask. Well you see, that’s because I’d be the happiest fool in history for doing so. I love you Gabe, so very, very much. You have supported me through all of my choices and I promise to you that I will support you with yours. To me Gabe, I was a sad young man when I met you. I made what I had assumed was the mistake of falling head over heels for you right away, too. But I chose to try to play it cool and I shoved it to the back of my head. A few years later you came to me and said that you wanted to ask me something. I told you, ‘shoot,’ and you said something so ridiculously quickly I’m pretty sure I was laughing as I asked you to repeat yourself. Then you asked me out. I, unbelieving of the events unfolding around me, said no. You apologized, and turned to leave. But then I asked you to wait and you did, you stayed. Around a week later, you took me to a movie. I may or may not still have the ticket. Now here we are, years after that movie, and we’re getting married. And I’m wearing a dress to our wedding. I’m pretty sure you talked me into this and for some reason I agreed. I hate you, but oh my god Gabey, I love you.” 

William and Gabe both smiled hugely as Patrick took the mic back, and received the rings from Alex, William's man of honor. 

“Now Gabe, as I ask you to answer this question, please place this ring on William’s left ring finger.”

“Yep.” Gabe popped the ‘p’, responding to Patrick.

“Gabriel Saporta, cobra obsessed asshole, do you take William Beckett as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Gabe smile with William as he finished placing the ring on his finger. Patrick handed a ring to William, proceeding to ask him the same question in hopes of the same answer. 

“I do.” Both men smiled as they awaited their confirmation of their marriage.

“Then by the temporary power invested in my by the Gay State- I mean Bay State… wait I don’t get that. I thought that Massachusetts was a commonwealth, not a state.” Patrick looked around in confusion. 

“It is a commonwealth, but they still call it the Bay State anyways.” Joe called from his seat next to Andy, with whom he was in a honeymoon bliss. 

“Ohhh, thanks. Anywho, yada yada yada, I know pronounce you man and guy in a dress. Man, you may now kiss the dude in a dress.” 

And despite Patrick’s ridiculous wording, it was really quite a fabulous kiss. Or at least the guy in the dress thought so. 

BOOM FIVE DOWN THREE LEFT TO GO

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback?


End file.
